


The Wolf That Fell In Love With Red Riding

by xiaoventist



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoventist/pseuds/xiaoventist
Summary: a gift for my friend!
Relationships: Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Wolf That Fell In Love With Red Riding

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i dont know how ao3 works  
> 2\. this is super quick lmao i should have developed it but...   
> 3\. pacing? what pacing

Everything happened quickly. Smoke as well as cries curl toward the marble sky dotted with lights, increasing and increasing. As if the number of stars grew as the frightened screams of the citizens lessened and slashed down. The capital of bustling life had died, red splattered on the streets, a flag of pale yellow and blue then rose with pride.

The empire toward our east had started a power struggle by showing direct support for the second prince, son of a concubine. Leading the first prince to scramble around for power around the aristocracy, causing a dissonance between our high society and the empire's. A rather cunning and underhanded move, fit for emperor Tenshouin. Then the empire took liberties with the fact today is the day of our nationwide celebration of our foundation. Naturally, most of the population gathered at the Temple in the north, and they struck. 

"Father, Mother..." I meekly call out. As the heir of the dukedom of Sazanami, I always had to wear a mask of indifference. It was one of the few days that I forgot of that fact, and let myself be a vulnerable child. 

It's no secret I am not close with my parents, and by their titles, Duke and Duchess Sazanami. However, now, I'm instinctively searching for them. Tears gather at the corner of my eyes, as a footsoldier of the empire caught sight of me.

The rest was history.

Slacking on the cold stone ground, infested with rats and feces, as well as the sorrowful cries of fellow slave children, was me. A noble of a fallen nation, lying shirtless, and full of bruises and scars. Amongst the wretching displeasant scents was a single flowery one. "...I think I used to smell like that."

"Smell like what?" a melodious voice stood out from my sea of thoughts. A person with an overbearing red hood, hiding their features from sight, had spoken up. 

"So rude. Hey you, 1103! Stand up." the slave trader pulled the chain on my neck choking me. The slave trader quickly bowed to the red hooded figure. Seeing as how that ass is sucking up the person, they must be an affluent and wealthy person—possibly an aristocrat. Quickly assessing my situation, seeing as how the key to my chain is in the disgusting old man's hand... 

'So it's my turn?'

As a noble—I mean, former noble, sword fighting is part of the curricular for heir training. After the assholes at the top of the slave ring found out, they have been marketing me as a Mad Sword-Using Dog. I accidentally stared up and saw a pair of orchids stare down at my eyes. My heart skipped a beat. Gentle and welcoming, like a flower at the cynosure of a lake. 

"Yes, you are the one." The convival voice held a friendly tone, stretching out a pale hand towards my direction, I hastily grab it. Eager for salvation and the sliver of freedom that arm seemed to radiate, I followed the person in red who bought me. As a result, I am now the escort of the second son of Duke Tomoe. 

"Young Master." he kneels in front of Hiyori, whom only laughed at him. 

"Huh? Why are you laughing? Thought I did it correctly." Jun falls into deep thought, reconsidering his course of action. Hiyori guffawed at the silly boy he took in like a stray dog, and rolled his eyes. 

"I just can't see you acting all proper like that! Haha!" the lime head giggled jovially, like Red Riding Hood on her way to her grandmother's. 

"Well I have to for the sake of decorum! Oh no, I yelled at you again." Jun sighs into his palms, wondering how much bad habits he had developed ever since coming to meet Hiyori of the Tomoe Dukedom. 

"It's fine, I allow you to speak to me on equal terms, Jun." 

"But you're not supposed to do that?"

"And who dares to question the decision of I, Hiyori of the Tomoes?" 

"Your family most likely... and Prince Nagisa."

"That's besides the point! We're going to the Duchy to have a romantic date together! I cannot contain myself any longer and might have my way with you here."

"Get interested in the dates your mother sets up for you instead!" Jun grumbled under his breath, wondering how he ended up serving such a spoiled brat. Though Hiyori may often be insufferable, and downright irritating, Jun could confidently say that he is proud Hiyori is the one he is with. He could describe the intense feelings of loyalty and yearn he holds towards Hiyori as love, after all. 

"No thank you! I have you after all. What good weather!" Hiyori turned deaf ears on his escort's complaints, and focused on the scenery they were riding pass by. The carriage had just exited the bypass, and was tottering besides a clear and beautiful lake. Before Hiyori could dip his head outside, Jun forced him inside, and reprimanded him. 

Admittedly, having a noble and a knight in one carriage causes uproar that lasts several weeks, mostly from the aristocrat party, of course. Jun likened Hiyori to that of the girl from a childhood fairytale, Red Riding Hood. Either Hiyori is truly unaware or he chooses to ignore it in favor of pursuing his own pleasure. 

It could also be a political movement to show that the Tomoe dukedom doesn't show discrepancy in class or social standing, to gain the support of the commoners. But Hiyori dislikes meticulous, grand schemes, and decides to act on his own whims. It was one of the many points Jun had been charmed with. Rather, he is just in love with Hiyori, and everything of me. Not that he would like to admit. 

"So about this 'date'... or rather, the visit to the Duchy...?" Jun inquired with much curiosity. 

"My! Is Jun truly excited as well? I knew you always love me." Hiyori giggled, smiling with elation. 

"I really can't get through to you. Is this visit going to be just you touring the Duchy?" 

"We! We are going to tour around the Duchy. As I said, it's a date." Hiyori stood up and embraced Jun, snuggling him. The royal blue headed man attempted to push off the noble, but didn't put much of a struggle, and allowed himself to get stuck in the pool of warmth known as the second son of Tomoe. 

"I love you, Hiyori."

"Hmm... me too." 

"And as much as I hate to say it, we can't be together." Jun whispered, melancholy enveloping him whole, a quiver in his voice. Though he tried to carry himself with elegance, honor and pride, he was just a noble of a fallen kingdom, and he was a slave at most. His gait, though he struggled to hide it, was always ridden with faults. Still, Hiyori held out his beautiful hand, and asked if Jun wanted to continue on. 

What Jun despised the most of his entire life, more than the fall of his kingdom or how he experienced a life under a slave trader, is that he couldn't take the person he loved with his entire heart in his arms. Hiyori took notice of the sudden change in demeanor, hesitancy apparent in his voice, he said,

"I'm sure something will happen to us. But let's not think of that for now, okay?" with a pleading gaze and puckered mouth, Hiyori asked Jun.

"Sure. Let's go on this 'date', Hiyori."

"You called me by my name? And not only that, you really wanted to go on a date with me, huh?" Hiyori teased, inching closer to Jun. The latter didn't make an attempt to escape his advances, lastly Hiyori's minty breath was felt on Jun's nose. Staring intensely at one another, they find themselves getting attracted and pulled to the other, then their lips had met.

Simple, faint, and rather anticlimactic. It wasn't the first time they had kissed, and it certainly won't be last. Molding to fit the other, divulging and converging, hot breaths and feverish mumbles alike had filled the air. 

"You love me so much!" Hiyori took the initiative to tease the flustered escort. 

"...well, of course I do. You're that spoiled Ohiisan after all."

"How rude! Referring to me as 'that'. But it's alright, I love you after all. Now say it back!" the lime head smirked, enticing Jun further. Hiding his reddened face by turning the opposite direction, Jun had let out a barely audible 'I love you'.


End file.
